lasnochesfandomcom-20200213-history
Marques King
Marques King is the 2nd Espada. His aspect of death is Helplessness. Appearance Marques' has a tremendous stature as a result of being a congregation of countless hollows through Guerra's unification process. He stands at over 12 feet tall, with wide shoulders so strong as if he wished to carry the weight of all of Hueco Mundo on them. He's tan with black hair similar to Kensei Muguruma's. His hollow number is huge across his back.He only wears blood red pants that are tattered and flow with the wind. His fists and forearms are bandaged. He has tattoos on his left arm and shoulder. When he releases, his entire body turns into a golden black substance. Marques has a deep rumbling voice that he can throw from afar. He often likes to use this to announce his presence or to leave some words of wisdom even after he has left. Personality Marques wishes to embody all the virtues that would make him a true king, if only in the eyes of his fraccion. He has accepted that a King is never alone, he should signify the will of all of his followers as one. He seeks ally the arrancar in a way that they've never known before, because that is the only way that the arrancar will emerge victorious, no matter who the opponent is. As an adjuchas, he was content with solitude and ambition for self perfection, but his viewpoint changed after he became an Espada. He believes that nobility is something that even the arrancar can aspire to, and it is his calling to show them that. This clip will explain some of the personality of Marques: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ma80xRSu8AM Plot His time in Las Noches began when he was the 5th Espada. He started off as a kind person, only seeking fairness and justice in his conquests, but he slowly started to change with Guerra having an effect on his mind. His zanpakuto, Guerra, is a sealed devil that has a past of it's own. Guerra helps Marques with it's knowledge of war and combat but does not provide any combat uses. At first, he disdained the other arrancar and espada, feeling like theit trivial matters only got in their own ways of achieving perfect martial prowess. But he has changed his perspectives, and now sees that having something worth protecting may actually be the path to becoming stronger. However, Guerra fills his mind with harsh thoughts and tries to incite his bloodlust, because the souls of dead victims will allow Guerra to become stronger. This rage fueled by Guerra invokes Marques to challenge Valmont, the 2nd espada at the time in a fight to the death. Marques emerged victorious, and Valmont left Las Noches soon after. After becoming the 2nd Espada, he has calmed down for a while, as Guerra's lust had been satisfied for the time being. When offered the chance to become Primera upon Arjunas' departure, Marques refused, the position of Primera was better suited for someone that the arrancar could put their fate in. Now, Marques aspires to build a solid foundation with his Iron Fraccion, and inspire an army of arrancar like himself to match up to their potential. The newfound friendships help him hold onto his virtues, despite Guerra's attempt to make him the "Devil of Las Noches." The Iron Fraccion Marques takes great pride in his fraccion, claiming that it's loyalty and pride rivals the strength of iron itself. The current members are: 55: Rigardo Salvaje Teufel 99: Ishina Hail 22: Enli Orr 66: Sykio Purirse 33: Oscuro Lobo 11: Alberto Former Members: Ryuzaki Takeda (Ascended to Espada Ranking) Stats Unreleased: Released: Skills: Perks: Hierro Lightning Defenses Skills Hakuda Master: Having given up using a sword or rei abilities, he has mastered hand to hand combat like no one else. Hierro: '''His iron skin is extremely potent and can ward off most physical attacks. '''Sonido: '''He uses sonido offensively to close the gap between the enemy and certain death. He also loves using Sonido to make an entrance or exit, by shattering the ground around him by sheer force before moving. Abilities '''Iron Fist: '''At the cost of giving up Cero/Bala, Marques has this ability. It allows me to use DEF and HAK in the cero formula for a melee attack. This has a 1 turn cooldown. '''Iron Palm: Marques can redirect and absorb all incoming reiatsu based attacks from the previous turn into his gauntlet to boost his speed and attack. He uses it to boost himself, absorbing up to my RIY from their attack’s damage and adds Y*(The Absorbed Amount) to Attack and allows an extra Sonido or Higher tier Sonido. This counts as the movement for the turn, so it cannot be stacked with dodge/block etc. (Y=.75 right now). This has a 3 turn cooldown, and absorbed boosts last 6 turns at the most (but he can discharge it early). He can only have one thing absorbed at once. Post Release: King's Law: In his released form, Marques’s body turns into a black onyx-like substance, the same as his Gauntlet was made off prerelease. As an active, he can activate this to steal all buffs from his opponent to himself and transfer all debuffs from himself to them, this includes DoT's. When this steals buffs, it adds the exact same amount that the opponent was getting (so it does not need to be recalculated) to myself, and removes it from them. They CAN reapply the buff to themself if it's an active, but it will stay on me until the original timer runs out too. This has a 3 turn cooldown. Iron Shield: Marques can concentrate the defenses on his body momentarily to greatly reduce the damage of an attack and force the opponent to feel the weight of their own strength. When used, the ability/attack used on Marques is reduced in damage by 90% (Any special effects the ability may cause are nulled), and the the original damage is dealt to the opponent in the elemental nature(Can choose element and physical/rei nature) of Marques’ choosing. (The return damage IS reduced by the opponents defenses etc.). This has a 5 turn cooldown. Potential Future Abilities: The Fury: '''2 Part move, first attack is a Hakuda Grapple that acts like a Bakudo (Uses my SPEED, and HAK). If this lands, their next turn is negated, and then I drive both of us into the ground using my speed doing Cero damage using (SPD and HHO). 3 turn cooldown. Ressureccion : "The King's Legacy" When I release, I raise my hands up and yell out my release "I am...The Iron King". As I release the ground around me shatters under the immense pressure as I transform. I stay the same size but my entire body turns into the black onyx colored material that my gauntlet was made up of. For all intents and purposes I am considered made out of non-living, diamond-metal like material that does not rust or age. I gain access to two abilities, Iron body and Iron Shield. While I am in this form, my allies around me will feel inspired to fight. A king's duty is to inspire the will of his followers, and as such, my release represents this. Guerra A gigantic metallic gauntlet attached to Marques' right hand. Has a very exquisite Gemstone between the hilt and blade that is Guerra's Soul. This ancient demon carries vast knowledge about fighting techniques and war. It has been known to have a voice of it's own and communicate. Guerra prefers to remain sheathed and act as Marques' guiding hand in normal form. When Marques releases, the gauntlet vanishes, and the gemstone goes inside of his body. Guerra's past is a huge mystery to most of the arrancar, including Marques. Guerra keeps himself and his secrets far from prying ears. Once Marques was allowed to explore his and Guerra's soul by using Velsa's contraptions, he was able to find out more about Guerra's history and powers. Guerra was one of the most powerful demons from ancient Hueco Mundo. These demons did not carry Zankpakuto, they were merely powerful divine beings that were hellbent on destruction. In ancient times, Guerra's vastly overpowered any of the living divine beings today, but his fall and entrapment into the gemstone has left him a shadow of his former self. Much to Marques' surprise, when meeting Guerra's old self in the soul exploration, Guerra is a beautiful creature, fallen from grace; Not the horrendous demon he had expected to see. Marques can let Guerra take over his body and release into a combined version of them. This version draws power from Marques' will but dramatically shifts everything into offensive stats instead of defensive. In this form, the struggle between Marques' nobility and Guerra's evil causes his personality to be almost erratic and bipolar. Marques/Guerra Combined Release - "The Devil of Las Noches" Marques/Guerra Combined Release Form Stats and Abilities In this form, all of Marques' release stats are dramatically shifted to offense reiatsu. Base is 390 + 30(Ress), so 420 base stats. '''Released: Passive Perks: Quick Spirit Charge Spirit Shield Abilities: Havoc: Guerra summons the chaos energy around his fists, empowering them with each attack. (+20% REI) The Devil's Presence: The presence of the Devil of Hueco Mundo reduces the defenses of his enemies. (Reduce the reductions of enemies nearby by 20%) Havana: 'Guerra uses his entire turn to blast everything around him with chaotic energy. This will destroy any reiatsu based abilities in the area that has less REI then me and do minor damage all opponents in the area. 3 turn cooldown. (Undodgeable) '(Custom Cero) Rex Hasta: '''Guerra's cero is a red energy lance that pierces through his targets. Cero Stats: Type: Lance +20% damage Element: Lightning +Undodgeable Cero Perks: Split: 2 hits @ 60% damage (+20% damage) Explosive: -30% Block Reduction Armor (2) : 25% Damage converted to shield Spirit Shield: 12.5% Damage converted to shield (Passive Perk) '''Active Perks points: 3 Skill Cap Break + 5 Skill Points 2 Gran Rey Cero Level 2: +50% Damage